Imprisonment
by Jaks-Kingdom-Dwarf
Summary: This is my first Fan Fic:  so please be kind.  Jak finds himself in a new place far from what he would call home, and being thrown in prison with a commander who seems to be quiet "interested" in him   put it as M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Based in between Jak 2 beginning starts when Jak is Captured - pairing Jak and Erol_

_Disclaimer: i don't make a profit from this story and all the characters belong to Naughty Dog_

Chapter 1

After the blast and the hard landing on concrete Jak arose to his feet to find himself and Daxter not longer in fresh smelling air but an unclean, polluted atmosphere and not a bit of green grass or fresh sea water to be found, but big solid buildings and walk ways, even Samos and Keira weren't with them. As Jak looked around his surroundings he ban to wonder '_Where are we? this doesn't look anything like Sandover Village and where are Samos and Keira?_.

Daxter, being frustrated with Precursor technology as usual threw down the last remaining part of the Rift rider, which they all were on only minuets before, "OK that's the last time I EVER touch any stupid Precursor crap". Before Jak could answer his best friend they heard heavy footsteps and unfamiliar voices "There he is, step away from the animal" all of a sudden before Jak could react he was surrounded by men covered in red armour, Jak looked around himself there was nowhere to run.

The men in red armour seemed a lot bigger and stronger against Jak's frame and with them all having what seemed to be heavy duty weapons and guns Jak knew he wouldn't stand a chance even if he tried to escape. Daxter quickly ran in between one of the new stranger's legs and escaped down the walkway. "Forget the Rat the Baron wants him" said one of the men who was dressed in yellow and seem to have markings on his face, '_What have I done? Who's this Baron and what does he want with me?_' Jak thought, to afraid to say anything at this point, he just looked to left, then to the right and finally back up at the man stud in front of him, "We've been wait for you" the man in yellow finished, the next thing Jak saw was the blunt end of one of the larger red armoured men's weapon smacking him square in the face knocking him down and making him feel fairly woozy as he began to loose consciousness he heard a familiar voice, which by now seemed so far away "Don't worry Jak I'll save ya' before you know it" then his vision began turning black as he heard "take him away".

When Jak became conscious again he sat up very slowly with a groan and one hand over his eyes "augh, what happened" he said out loud As he did he felt the top of his head, he realised his racing goggles were gone, he then looked around something wasn't right "w-what the?" he looked down at his cloths, no longer his nice blue tunic but a Karkee jumpsuit with the word 'Prisoner' wrote on it, he noticed something else about his appearance, his belts over his chest and waist were also missing. "Hey I'm no- where's my gear?" Jak began to shout in a fit of panic "WHERE AM I?", his eyes focused on his location; tall dark solid brick walls with only one wall having a small window, which didn't protrude much light through, there was a small sink in one corner, one chair with a table, a toilet and a bed that had two chains on each end holding it to the wall and the door was dark cold steel with only a small square frame with vertical bars.

Jak ran and jumped up to the small window but he was no where near grabbing it he tried a crouch jump to make himself go further up but no joy, now in a frantic state of mind he ran up to the cold cell door and shouted through the bars "DAXTER, SAMOS, KEIRA, ANYONE HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLP!". "SHUT IT IN THERE, OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!" a voice from outside the door shouted, followed by a bang on his cell door Jak quickly ducked out of sight and crouched behind the heavy door. '_OK Jak calm down you can't think straight if you're screaming your head off_' the young hero said to himself, breathing deeply to try and settle his nerves, '_Let's look at the facts we know and work from there, right_' he tried to rationalise himself '_right, Daxter and I had just crashed landed in this place there was no sign of Samos or Keira but Daxter seemed OK_' Jak got up from his crouch and began to pase the room slowly as he thought through what had happened from when he and Daxter had gone through the rift ring to this point in time '_hmm...Daxter was saying how he wasn't going to use precursor stuff again then those creepy guys came...and then I'm here_' Jak stopped his paseing and sat down on the bed, with his legs over the side of the bed he placed his arms on his knees and put is head down to face the floor and his feet, no longer did he have his leather sandles but some bandage feet protectors instead. '_What do they want?_' the young hero kept thinking over and over again. He kept mulling over the last few things he remembered hearing and what was meant by them '_who is this Baron? How does he know me? Is he in league with Gol and found out how I stopped him and his sister?_' Before he could work out any thing else there was a jingle of keys at the other side of the door, Jak sat up with at start when he saw his cell door open.

"Ahh so you've finally decided to wake up then" the dark shadow said with a kind of smug tone to their voice. As the figure stepped forward Jak realised who he was, he was the man who said that the Baron wanted him. As he came closer to Jak in the dimly lighten room the first thing that caught Jak's eye was the man's markings on his face and his yellow uniform. The marked man clicked his figures towards one of the other shadowed figures behind him straight away the figure gave the commander a clipboard and a pen "Now first things first name" Jak looked at him a little nervous "come on boy speak up your name!" the man said enfatically "J-Jak" the young hero stuttered. The commander nodded and wrote Jak's name down "age?" he said not looking up from the clip board "er...what?" Jak questioned "age, come on it's not that hard a question how old are you" the commander seemed to be quite calm but Jak still didn't feel at ease "fifteen going on sixteen" he replied trying to keep calm, the man said nothing to the reply "height?" Jak thought about it "five foot six" he remembered his uncle measuring him against the wall only recently and saying how much he had grown and how much taller he was against Daxter before he was transformed, the man looked up from his clipboard and looked Jak up and down "hmm you're awfully short for your age" was the response, Jak felt a little put out by that reply '_hey who does he think he is kidnapping me then saying I'm short he's no giant himself_' "that'll be all for now" the commander answered, turning to walk out the room when Jak finally plucked up the courage to ask him something "excuse me, but where am I? and who are you?" the marked man stopped and turned to face Jak with a slight grin on his face all of a sudden Jak felt a cold chill run down his spin "I'm commander Erol and this Jak is your new home from now until the day you die", Jak swallowed to try and keep his mouth from drying up when it came to asking the next question, "but what do you want with me?", "don't worry Jak we have big plans for you" with that Erol gave out a small chuckle as he walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him then Jak was left all alone.

He sat back on the bed with his back against the wall, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them he suddenly felt quite scared as that was the very words Gol's sister Maia used to tell them all they were going to use Samos and his Eco powers. Jak shivered at the very thought of what this Erol had planned for him '_Daxter where are you? I hope you can help me out of here before anything happens to me, I don't mind admitting it...I'm scared_' as he wondered what had Erol got in store for him he looked up towards the small window and all he could see was a few flickering stars '_Please Dax help me_'. With that he laid down on his back and stared up at the ceiling and sighed out "welcome home Jak" in a sarcastic tone, after that he closed his eyes and just hoped that when he woke up he would see that he wasn't in a cold damp cell but in his uncle's hut hearing him tell Jak that it was all just a bad dream, but sadly that wasn't to be.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There was a huge thundering bang on Jak's cell door, he felt like he had only just closed his eyes to sleep when they did that. Jak woke with a start he hadn't slept at all that night, the bed was uncomfortable, plus the thin sheets did nothing to keep him warm against the cold night air. He looked around and realised he was still in the same place he was when he closed his eyes. With a groan he pulled the covers back over his head "How did I end up in a place like this, if I had listened to Samos I wouldn't have pusaided Dax to come with me to Misty Island, he wouldn't have fallen in the vat of Dark Eco and changed into an Ottsel then we wouldn't have had to go to Gol and Maia's Citadel, fight it out with them and then find that stupid Rift ring, Keira wouldn't have found that rift rider then I wouldn't have been here." Jak gave out a frustrated sigh "Well done Jak, nicely played" he said began to closes his eyes again, he started to think about what some of his friends had said to him; Samos' "You do have what it takes to be heroes" '_Some hero I turned out to be_' Keira's "I'm sure there are some out there in the wild for some brave adventurer to find" '_nope sorry Keira I got there first before this brave adventurer did_'.

As Jak was lost in his thoughts a bundle of keys rattled outside his door, two figures stepped in "goooood Morning isn't it not a fine day to be up" Erol announced in a rather joyful smug tone, the commander faced the window as he walked in, he stopped, turned to Jak's bed and pointed to it. Without warning Jak felt his right arm be brutally pulled he felt like it was coming out of it's socket, he stumbled out of the bed and onto the floor where he was pulled up roughly by the scruff of his neck "wh-what? hey? OW!" Jak yelpt as he tried to find his balance. "Aww I'm sorry Jak did we wake you? how mean of us" Sarcastically Erol replied to Jak's cries of pain. The green and blonde haired boy rubbed the top of his arm to try and ease the throbbing in his muscles "but you see Jak you have an appointment to see the Baron and he doesn't tolerate tardiness and if you were late, well that would make me look bad" "I wasn't asleep" Jak answered sounding quite frustrated, all of a sudden, SLAP! a hand struck right across Jak's left cheek "DON'T ANSWER YOUR SUPERIORS BACK SCUMBAG" snapped one of the guards "I was just answ-" another sharp snack in the same area before Jak could finish what he was saying "I said SHUT IT" came the reply from that same guard.

Erol had an evil smile on his face now, which Jak didn't like the look of one bit, he moved Jak's head from the side to face him "You see Jak I'm afraid this is how we Krimzon guards deal with insubordinates, now if you just do as you are told we should get along nicely do you understand?". Jak could feel the burning sensation on his face, breathing deeply, trying to get through the pain he felt in his arm and now face he nodded in agreement "yes", "yes what!" growled the other guard "yes, sir" Jak replied. "Good" Erol answered, he turned around to walk out the door, when he got to the outside of Jak's cell he ordered the two guards "bring him along". They both grabbed Jak's wrists fairly tight while they put the restraints on him. When they were on the first Krimzon guard pushed Jak's shoulder roughly "Move it" 'For Precursor's sake I'm going I'm going' thought Jak.

Erol escorted Jak with both Krimzon guards on either side so to not let him escape. The corridor of the prison that Jak was walking down was wall to wall of different cell doors each one looking exactly as his own, he looked up; the steel walkway followed both sides of the walls all the way down the long corridor with wall to wall of cell doors with the odd one or two Krimzon guard personnel patrolling them. "Keep moving" one of the guards ordered and shoved Jak roughly on his shoulder blades. Jak didn't say a word he just did as he was told, the corridor felt like it went on forever until they came to a turning, one corridor went to the left while another went to the right.

"HELP SOMEBODY!" a cry came from the right corridor Jak turned to face the cry it was another prisoner looking absolutely petrified "HAULT!" came the response from one of the guards who was chasing the prisoner, Jak froze in place, he could see the fear in the prisoner's eyes. One of the guards who stood next to Jak intervened and stood in front of the escaping prisoner. The guard smacked the escapee with the blunt end of his gun square in the prisoner's stomach, which made them collapse instantly, the pursuer quick grabbed the run away and called for backup, with what felt like a couple of seconds there were about four heavy armoured guards surrounding the prisoner and pinning them down. Jak couldn't help but stare wide-eyed and feel the fear build up in him as he saw some of the Krimzon guards beat the poor escapee until they were unconscious "take them back to their cell" ordered one of the guards and with that they all disappeared into the darkness of the corridor "Move, NOW!" the red armoured guard ordered as he took his position once again near Jak's right side.

When they finally reached the end of the long corridor the room in front was a big hexagon shape, but it still had a cold and enclosed feel to it as, yet again the windows were so far up and small there was only a small bit of light cascading down through them. The room seemed to be lit with lanterns that were attached to the walls.

Jak looked straight in front of him, there, seem to be the back of a man three maybe four times the size Jak was. The young blonde gulped, stood next to the big man was Erol still with that same smug look on his face, Erol said nothing he was just stud there with his hands behind his back.

Jak noticed from the corner of his eye another Krimzon guard marching up towards the giant man, he saluted the man's back "Sir prisoner five, five, nine, two six tried once again to escape what do you suggest we do with them?" the red armoured guard asked "isn't it obvious lieutenant? brake both their legs they can't escape if they can't stand" the big booming voice said, Jak felt the fear he had when he first woke up in this place come over him again. The guard saluted "Yes sir I'll see to that task personally" and with that the lieutenant marched out of the door he came out of, whilst he was leaving Jak could swear he heard the guard chuckle slightly.

The huge man turned to face Jak, he could feel himself wanting to run but at the same time he thought about what was going to happen to that prisoner who did try and run, with this in mind he didn't move "well who do we have here?" the booming voice asked, Jak couldn't help but stare at the new person's face he seemed to have near enough his right side of it made out of metal as well as his nose. The new man was also in armour similar to the Krimzon guards except his was a silver metal and was finished off with a cape plus by his left side he was carrying a big sword.

Erol finally spoke "This sir is Jak, he is the boy who shall we say volunteered to help us", "oh he is, is he?" The huge man asked. He began to walk towards Jak fairly slowly, as he came closer Jak could feel his knees begin to wobble '_Keep it together Jakkie boy he's just one man, granted he's as big as Samos' hut but you've fought bigger_' Jak told himself. When the man had gotten up close to Jak he looked the hero up and down and then he began to walk around him as if he was inspecting. He lifted up Jak's shackled arms so they were in front of his chest "Hmm kinda scrawny" he then poked at one of Jak's sides, which made Jak jump slightly "eugh, kinda boney too" remarked the giant man who seem quite unimpressed, "I'm not just a bit of meat you can poke and prod you know" Jak said casually, but as soon as he did he froze when the huge man stopped and came down to Jak's eye level with a very stern look on his face. "who do you think you talking too?" the man said in a very low and calm voice, Jak found this more worrying than if the man had just shouted and punched him. "I'm sorry Baron Praxis Jak seems to have a certain fighting spirit in him" Erol answered from behind the Baron "I think he may do well in the programme sir".

The Baron said nothing he stud up and began to walk back to where he started from "he better be, take him away". The guards grabbed Jak by the scruff of the neck, they pulled and pushed him back out of the door they first came in. When they had gone the Baron still had his back facing the door Jak and the guards had gone out of "I swear Erol he had better make a good dark warrior, I will not tolerate failure", Erol bowed his head. "yes sir, as I said he has a fighting spirit and I wouldn't be surprised if given the right type of push he'll have the attitude to go with it", as Erol began to walk towards the door the Baron added, "Oh and Erol, I'm putting you in charge of that Jak boy", "Yes sir I'll teach him who is in charge here" and with that he gave the Baron a salute When Erol reached the doorway he couldn't help but smile as he thought to himself '_Starting tomorrow that boy is all mine_'.

As Jak was marched down the corridor, he came to the crossing where the incident happened earlier. As he got closer, down the dark corridor, he could hear screams of pain "NO, NO PLEASE ... I'M SORRY, DONT COME NEARER ME PLEASE ... HEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Jak felt a cold shiver run up and down his spine as the cries of the prisoner got louder and more blood curdling, "WH-WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT? ... NO I BEG OF YOU SIRS, PLEASE DON'T I WON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN AAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH" Jak could hear every beating the prisoner was getting echoing down the corridor, what scared Jak the most was that he knew one of the guards who was torturing and beating that prisoner would be enjoying doing this to them and they wouldn't bat an eyelid about doing it to him if he stepped out of line.

Jak sped up his march pass the corner to hurry out of the sound of the prisoner's pain, what puzzled him the most however was the guards marching with him. He fully expected them to say something like "that'll happen to you if you cross us boy" but there was nothing just silence. As the prisoner's cried began to fade into the darkness behind him, all Jak could hear now was the sound of the guard's heavy boots on the concrete floor and the movement of heavy armour.

After the long walk back to Jak's cell one of the guards unlocked the door, still no word Jak looked up at the one who opened the door with a bit of a puzzled expression on his face all the guard did was shake his head in the direction of the dark room. Jak took just a few steps in when he suddenly felt a big hard kick in the middle of his back.

With the forceful kick he went a couple of steps forward and then fell onto the hard ground with his face hitting the floor "EMBARRASS US INFRONT OF THE BARON WILL YA!" came an angry, gravelly growl from the other guard who was marching with them. He grabbed Jak from behind and forcefully lifted him to his feet and just as fast pushed him to wall. With the impact of the wall Jak gave out a loud "oof". Before he fully realised what was happening Jak was grabbed violently by his hair and pulled back slightly so he was arched over and was staring into the redness of the guards masked eyes Jak held onto the armoured man's hands to try and make them let go of his hair but they wouldn't moved "We'll show you what we do with smart asses". With that the guard push Jak's head into the wall and back, Jak crying out with pain did not stop the brutal actions been carried out. The guard did it for a second time and a third, then threw him aside like a child who had broken a toy and was on the look for another.

Jak landed on the side on his bed he tried to make his eyes focus he blinked a couple of times and shook his head slightly. When he could make his eye focus enough for him to see he tried to stand using the bed as support. When he got up and turned around a quick punch was given to his stomach, "AUGH!" straight away Jak was on his knees clucking his stomach trying to breath but finding it near enough impossible, the guard once again lift Jak's head again by his hair and gave him a quick, hard punch in the face and another in the same area, with that Jak was unconscious. "Next time I wont go so easy on him" Joked the guard to the other armoured man who was still outside holding the door, he let Jak fall to the ground and got to his feet. He cracked his knuckles and let out a slight snigger to Jak's motionless body. The man at the door said nothing, "come on lets get something to eat, all this exercise has made me work up an appetite". As he came out the guard holding the door looked into Jak's cell. He went in and checked to see how bad Jak looked and if he was still alive or not. Jak looked quite beaten up, as he laid there, his hands still clutching his stomach, the guard took a look at his face, he had blood coming from his forehead and nose, and his left eye looked like it was going to bruise quite badly, the guard sighed and lifted Jak gently and put him on his bed "next time boy just speak when spoken to", with that he left the room and shut the door behind him.

When Jak came to he felt like he could hardly move '_Smart move Jak, day one you get a smack in the mouth for taking out of line and that still didn't teach ya, what do you do? you make another wisecrack at that baron guy and nearly lost an eye in the process, next time keep it shut_' he thought. The young hero felt the side of his ribs thankfully they were still OK, but his stomach felt like he had an entire heard of Yackcows trample all over it, and his back was killing him too, like a group of Lurkers had used his back like a trampoline, he even had trouble opening his left eye fully to see where he was "what's the deal with them always going for the left?" he asked as he felt that side of his face. He remembered that was the same area he was slapped that very same day.

Jak rolled slowly off the bed and onto his feet, with each movement a new throbbing pain came to him. He walked slowly over to the sink to see if he had anything like a mirror or something he could see his reflection in. When he finally got there he noticed that thankfully they had given him a small mirror "Well at least I can see the damage and how bad I look" he joked to himself giving a small smile and a slight chuckle. When he brought the mirror up so he could see how bad he actually looked the smile disappeared instantly. Jak could see his left eye was badly bruised and that whole side was swollen, he could see the dried blood on his forehead where he was smacked against the wall.

Jak put the mirror to the back of the sink and propt it up against the wall, he stepped back slightly and attempted to remove his shirt, each movement of his body was agony, he gritted his teeth through the pain as his shirt reached his shoulders, hunching over slightly to keep the shirt in place he turned to face his back to the mirror. He could see a slight bruising from where he was kicked but it hurt more that the damage he could see.

Jak slowly put his shirt back on and began to think again '_man, if this is there way of teaching I'm deferentially going to be a fast learner, so I don't get any more lessons_', the young green and blonde haired boy looked up towards the small window in his cell and stared out, it was now dark. Jak realised he must have been out for some hours, "Samos you said you'd hope I was prepared for what ever happens, well I hope to precursors it's not nearly as bad as what's happened to me now." Jak looked again at his face through the mirror and began to fill the basin with water, '_well I might as well at least try and look half decent_' he cupped his hands and began to wash the blood off his forehead and from around his nose, after that he got a small rag that they had left on the side of the sink, he submerged the rag in the already bloody water and gently pattered his eye.

After he was a bit more cleaner and his eye didn't seem to hurt as much because of the bathing, he turned around and noticed something on the floor, near the door was a bowl and a cup with a spoon. Jak walked slowly, not to hurt his back any more than he had to, he looked down at the bowl it didn't look all that appetising and neither did the cloudy water, but he was awfully hungry. He tried to bend down with as straight a back as he could but picking up the food and standing back up was agony. He went to the table and placed down the cup and bowl. '_What is this stuff? It looks like something Daxter coughed up after I bet him twenty Precursor Orbs he couldn't eat a bucket full of sand and drink that same amount of sea water_' Jak remembered that day well when he and Daxter did that, he remembered how happy they were together, even when Daxter was threatening to throw every Precursor Orb they found at his head in between being sick because he ate too much sand.

Jak smiled as he began to think of all the other sorts of things they got up to together, like when they both chased Keira with frogs but she got her own back by chasing Daxter with a tub full of spiders and threatening to put them in his hair and down his shirt when she caught him. He recalled all the birthday parties all three of them had and how much fun they all were. He remembered receiving his first pair of racing goggles from his uncle for one of his birthdays and showing them to Daxter, who always took them to wear himself every moment he got until Jak persuaded his uncle to get Daxter his own pair on his next adventure.

While Jak remanist about happier times he gave out a long sigh and he looked closer at the food in front of him, there was something however different about it, it wasn't just the normal creamy coloured porridge he was use to seeing, it seem to have small purple crystals in it, Jak looked at the crystals '_what is that stuff?_' Jak really didn't want to eat it, he rubbed his stomach it was still fairly sore from earlier, but the hunger pains were worse he hadn't eaten for near enough two days, the last thing he remembered eating was some fresh fruit he and Daxter picked just before they decided to go on the rift rider.

After mulling it over he decided to eat some, if he didn't like it he could just simply leave it. Jak got a spoonful and smelt it, '_What is that smell?_' Jak tried to remember where it was he had smelt something like this, he took another smell 'I_ know I've smelt it somewhere but where?_', he couldn't work it out he knew that fragrance but he just couldn't get his mind to focus in on it.

In the end he decided that if he tried it that may help. He put the spoonful in his mouth Jak tried again to remember why that smell was some familiar as he chewed he suddenly got a strange feeling in his mouth it felt like the food was crackling Jak tried to spit it out but his mouth wouldn't let him instead he swallowed it, Jak gasped and took in quick sharp breaths "what the hell was that?" he exclaimed he felt the substance hit the bottom of his stomach.

Jak felt a great surge of energy go through him like when he would run through the Eco vents, but he hadn't had any Eco. He felt unusual like he had been poisoned '_what was that?_'. He frantically tried to remember, and then as if he was hit with a lightning bolt he remembered where he had smelt that fragrance before, Misty Island "Oh my god!" he looked down with wide eyes at the bowl he had eaten out of and now he did feel like he wanted to be sick "those sick freaks put dark Eco in my food? what are they trying to do?"

Jak quickly took a drink of the water they had given him to try and get rid of the taste of dark Eco, that was now in his mouth. Jak swallowed the water hard then straight away threw the cup away in anger "These sick monsters have put Eco even in my drink!" Jak began to spit and rub his tongue against his sleeve to try and get rid of the Eco. He realised now what the Baron's project was, it had something to do with him and dark Eco.

Jak began to imagine what would happen if they gave him enough dark Eco, would he start to crave it?, would he become like Gol and Maia or something much worse? Whatever it was he knew that by the end of it he wouldn't be the same Jak that left Sandover Village.

To Be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jak was restless all night, he tossed and turned but he couldn't get out of his head that his captures were experimenting with Dark Eco and used him as a test subject, did they know he had abilities to channel Eco or was it just another way to kill their prisoners who the baron may have taken a dislike to. As he began to finally drift off one voice and phrase kept recurring in his mind "Don't worry Jak I'll save ya before you know it", all Jak could think of that night was Daxter and how he promised to get him out, 'Hurry Dax, hurry I don't know how much longer I'm going to still be me' he thought as he fell fast asleep.

The next morning just like before the sound of jingling keys and his cell door opening followed by Erol and two guards walking in Erol was the first to speak "Well I hope we're in a more sociable mood today", Jak was still lying on the bed "Why'd you try to poison me?" he said whilst facing the wall "Excuse me?" Erol questioned, Jak rolled over to face him and sat up "Why did you try and poison me yesterday?" Erol's face didn't change from the neutral expression he had "so you ate and drank the food and water that was given to you last night?"

Jak stood up "yeah and what's the deal with you putting dark Eco in-" Erol put his hand over Jak's mouth he began to crack an evil smile while Jak's eyes widened "you ate the food, drank the water both filled with quite high volumes of dark Eco and you survived? any other person who was given not even half that amount would be either unrecognisable or even dead and yet here you are, hmm maybe the baron was right about you being the one after all" Erol removed his hand from Jak's mouth Erol turned to the guards "take him to the chair I think today we're going to start our little project" he commanded.

Jak went cold, he knew he had to escape, he eyes darted between him, Erol, the guards and the door '_It's now or never Jakkie boy_' he said to himself. He quickly elbowed Erol in the stomach and ran towards the door, when the two guards dove for him he did a sharp uppercut which knocked them back, with the door clear he sprinted out and down the corridor '_I guess that training on Gyser Rock really does come in handy_' Jak thought as he ran.

Jak ran down the corridor he could hear the guards behind him shouting him to halt "QUICKLY SOUND THE ALARM!" shouted one of the armoured men and a siren began with a voice over announcing "Warning prisoner escape in progress all guards on high alert", Jak looked down the corridor behind him those same guards were right behind him, he looked ahead there in front was the cross in the corridors in which he passed only yesterday.

Jak looked down them both and he had to make a decision of which way to go "HAULT!" Shouted one of the guards Jak darted down the right corridor he quickly ducked into a doorway out of sight. He saw all the guards run straight passed him "he went down this way come on he couldn't have got that far ahead", when they had passed Jak peaked out from the doorway and sneaked back on himself but he wouldn't get far.

As he ran down he began to think to himself '_I'm going to make it, I just need to go towards that room I was in yesterday and go through the door the baron came through_', with that thought in mind he sped up his pace, but when he got to the crossways who should be waiting for him there but Erol "Oh crap!" Jak said out loud, he could see the anger in Erol's face, Jak didn't stop running '_if I hit him hard enough hopefully he'll lose his balance and I'll just go straight pass him without him being able to get a hold of me_' but there was one problem in Jak's idea.

Erol got a hand gun out and shot Jak in his thigh. Jak fell to his hands he thought the injuries he received yesterday were bad, they were nothing to what he felt now Jak screamed with pain he looked up and saw to left of him Erol with a smirk on his face and straight in front, his ticket out. '_I have to escape_' he gritted his teeth and tried to stand '_I have to find Keira, Samos and Dax_' Jak attempted to walk '_We have to get back home_' all these thoughts kept running through Jak's mind as he focused on the door in front "Well you're persistent Jak I'll give you that" Erol clocked and aimed his gun at Jak's right side "but no more games" Erol fired and hit Jak in his side.

The blonde haired hero felt the bullet go through his side and with that he was down again 'I_ mustn't give up...I have to find Keira, Samos and Dax_' all of a sudden four guards were on him "HOLD HIM DOWN DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE" There were two holding his shoulders down and two pointing their guns at his head Jak tried to loosen the guards grip on him but it was no use he was too tired and hurt to fight "N-NO LET ME GO I HAVE TO SAVE MY FRIENDS" Jak exclaimed.

Erol step forward to face Jak and knelt down to him, Erol lifted the young hero's head with the tip of his gun "didn't these injuries you got yesterday teach you anything about stepping out of line? and anyway you don't have any friends... any more" Erol smirked evilly Jak was beginning to hate that expression of Erol's "ye-yeah I do... and one of them's coming for me" he protested, Erol's smirked turned into a more serious look "no one's coming for you Jak, got that as far as they are concerned you no longer exist they've forgotten you" Jak gulped "no you're wrong" Erol shook his head "Even if you did have friends they don't know you're here, no one does and no one out there even cares, as far as they're concerned you died the moment we caught you, have you heard of anyone storming the prison? have you even heard any of our fellow Krimzon guards mention about these friends of your's even looking for you?"

Jak's eyes lowered he hadn't heard any of that stuff, "b-but my best friend -" "has moved on without you" Erol interrupted "if you're talking about that rat thing that we saw with you, you have to ask yourself this" Erol moved his head closer to Jak's "how is a two foot tall furry creature going to take on the entire Krimzon army? He didn't even stay long enough to find out where we were taking you now what do you have to say about that?" Jak fell silent Erol was right how could Daxter take on all of the Krimzon guards that was in this place not to mention the amount that maybe patrolling outside.

"I will get out" murmured Jak, Erol began to loose patience ""How? tell me that! you have no food, no cloths, we know exactly who to look for -" "I'll find a way even if it takes something like two or more years I will get out and if not I'll die trying", Jak interrupted as he stared into Erol's cold eyes "you're a stubborn boy Jak, you want to play tough guy then fine, take him to the chair" Erol snapped.

Jak was quickly handcuffed and taken away Erol looked on and smiled smugly as Jak was roughly escorted back down the corridor '_no more Mr. Nice guy_' he thought as he strolled after them.

To Be continued


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jak had been on the chair for some hours, with each minute he felt every drop of Dark Eco inject and pass through his veins. He felt like he had been on there for a life time, Erol watched from the other side of the room. "Dark Eco injection are now complete, subject is unchanged" the computer announced as the dark Eco treatments were completed, Erol gave out a sigh of disappointment "great what am I going to tell the baron now, the subject we was waiting for is a dud", "sir, why don't you just say something like it will take a few more tests before the subject will show any effect to the Eco pumped in him" suggested a guard.

Erol looked over to the man who suggested that and brought up a hand and placed it under his chin as he thought out loud "hmm I suppose if we mention how he is still alive where as all the other test subjects were killed near enough instantly and how he was able to digest the Eco and be fine the following morning...we may just get away with it, inform the baron that this episode failed but Jak still shows some promise" as the guard saluted and marched out of the room, Erol turned back to quickly look at the computer screen which was displaying all of Jak's results from his treatment, he looked through the details carefully everything said 'unchanged' all except one.

His anger level was unusually high '_well this makes a very interesting read_' thought Erol, as he looked at the screen he began to wonder '_what would happen if we got him angry enough?_' Erol faced the front once again and looked in front of him at Jak 'I_ wonder what will really push you over the edge?_'.

Jak was securely clamped to the hard mental chair, he was held down by his wrists and ankles "Sure looks uncomfortable laid there unable to move" Erol said as he walked over to Jak. With his head turned to the side the young hero was taking in deep breaths as if he had run ten miles, he slowly turned his head to face Erol who was closing in on him "Wh-what did you do...to me?" Jak whispered as he found it hard to speak at all "ahh now that would be telling now wouldn't it" Erol answered coming even closer "Answer me damn it!" Jak aggressively commanded, "Speak up Jak I can hardly hear you" mocked Erol who by now was at the end of the chair Jak was strapped to.

Erol knew that Jak would be worn out from the treatment and beating he had received that day so he wouldn't put up much of a fight if worse came to the worse, also Erol knew that Jak could hardly speak as his throat would have been soar from not only the dark Eco treatment but from the yelling he was doing during the process.

He grabbed Jak's face and made it so they were eye to eye, Erol made his tone stern enough for Jak to know he was being emphatic "Now listen Jak I've put up with your shit now long enough the baron put me in charge of you, as such I own you, if I want to beat you to a pulp everyday I can, if my men want to I can allow them, if I want to do other things to you I can, so get these stupid notions out of that useless brain of yours, no one's coming to save your worthless hide, here is where you are and here is where you'll stay."

Jak felt his rage build up in him normally that kind of speech would make him either nervous or slightly intimidated but now he felt anger and hatred towards Erol. He gritted his teeth '_I'll__ get you Erol just see if I don't_' that thought kept running around his head.

When Erol let go of Jak's face some of the guards came marching back into the room "sir, the baron says he will give you some time but he wants to see some results soon", Erol stepped away from Jak's side and began to walk towards the computer "yes, yes" when he got there Erol began to look at the computer screen once more. He couldn't help but feel impressed with his interrogating skills when he saw the anger bar for Jak had gone up even more since he spoke to him. Erol turned to face the guards once more "well we're done for today take him back to his cell but cuff him and if he tries to escape again don't ask any questions just shoot" Erol commanded, they all saluted at once and answered "YES SIR!".

Jak was too tired and too annoyed at Erol to put up a fight. As he was led out Jak snarled and kept his focus on Erol until he was completely out of the room. Erol smiled from the corner of his mouth as he said "Oh yes sir, the Baron will get his result".

Without any of the guards saying anything once again they quickly un-cuffed Jak, pushed him in his cell and slammed the door, the green and blonde haired hero was left alone. He gave out a long sigh as he flopped onto the bed with his arms stretched out to and stared up to the high ceiling.

As he closed his eyes he heard something outside "Jak... Jaaaaaaak... Jak buddy where are ya?" Jak's eye sprung open, his heart began to pound he knew that voice, "Daxter?" he whispered he sat up straight away and looked towards the window, he couldn't see his best friend but he knew Daxter was there, his side began to hurt with him springing up so fast but as if he had been given green Eco he found the energy to get up and climb up onto the table in his room to see if he could reach the window any easier, "Jak come on buddy give me a sign to tell me where you are, I wont give up until I find you"

Jak could tell from his tone Daxter was tired and depressed "I'm here Dax" Jak whispered again he tried his best but he just couldn't shout any louder for Daxter to hear him. Jak's eyes darted around the room surely there had to be other things he could pile up on the desk for him to reach that bit more, just a little more and he'd be able to jump up to the bars that were in the window, he knew that this would surely make his side and thigh hurt again as if he just got those injuries only seconds before, but at this point in time he didn't care, he'd leap for the bars then he'd be able to either throw something down to Daxter or at least make a sound on the bars for him to hear, Daxter would look up and see his friend stuck in there.

Jak got down and quickly grabbed the chair to stack it on the table, with that he got back up on the table, then stepped onto the chair, he could hear Daxter was still outside but he sounded like he was ready to cry "I've failed you Jak, I've looked everywhere for you and there's still no sign", "I'm coming Dax" he tried again to shout in reply but it only sounded quieter than before, his voice was going even more now.

'_Come on Jak you can do this Dax is just outside one quick jump and that'll be it this nightmare'll be over _' he encouraged himself. He did a leap jump, which just gave him that enough height to grab the bars as he pulled himself up the pain in his thigh from the jump and his side from stretching was utter agony.

Jak gritted his teeth and still pulled himself up "DAAAAAAAAAAX!" he attempted again to shout, the young hero managed to get his chin to the ledge of the window, he could see the tops of houses, Jak slid his hands further up the bars so he could try and pull himself up a little higher so he could see Daxter and the ground.

When he was finally high enough for him to see he looked down and was just in time to see Daxter walk down the street with his head held down "NOOOO DAAAAX!...I'm here, please Dax come back, don't leave me" Jak pleaded until his voice had completely done and he was just mouthing the words "come back...please".

As Daxter went around the corner and out of sight Jak's heart sank he could feel himself fill up with tears of sadness and frustration, his best friend was so close to him if he was able to speak loud enough or was faster at scrambling up the bars Daxter would have seen and heard him, then he would be on his way out with Daxter clung onto his shoulder.

Jak couldn't hold on any more his side was just in too bad a shape, he landed on the chair, however with his thigh being so bad he wasn't able to keep up right and fell head over heels, hitting his other leg on the table as he rolled off and landed in a heap on the floor.

Jak crawled to his bed he just couldn't lift himself fully to his feet, he looked at his thigh which Erol had shot him in earlier, it was bleeding again. He lifted himself onto the bed using mainly his arms. When he was finally fully on he turned onto his back and looked at his side that too had begun to bleed Jak rolled slowly onto his other side he tried to block out all the things Erol had said about no one knowing he was there.

The young hero took a gulp as he thought again how close he was to getting out just then, "Daxter" he mouthed. As the tears began to run down his cheeks Jak had come to the conclusion that maybe he wasn't getting out of here.

To Be continued


	5. Chapter 5

If you all are still reading this and enjoying it then thank you and I really appreciate it ^^

Chapter 5

For hours after Jak was led back to his cell. Erol was sat in a office with wall to wall of various charts all with different prisoner's names and numbers on, some of them had big red crosses over them with the word 'deceased' underneath and some with lines under their names with the words 'has promise'. Erol still stared at the young hero's results that he had printed off and he couldn't help but smile.

"This boy is an interesting one, he looks so weak on the outside but his determination may prove otherwise". As Erol began to think of the various things he could do to anger or even try a break Jak's spirit one of the guards, who seem to be a lot smaller than the rest knocked on the door and came in.

The smaller guard gave Erol a salute "yes, yes what is it" answered Erol still looking at Jak's chart with that same smile still stuck on his face. The small guard took in a deep breath as he spoke to Erol, he had heard what he was saying and knew roughly what Erol had in store for Jak and so he plucked up the courage and spoke to him.

"Er, sir do you think it's wise to push his boy so early on in the programme?", Erol didn't look at the guard as he spoke with a commanding tone "I can do what ever the fuck I want with that boy!, he belongs to me if I tell him to jump his response would be 'how high master' just like you", the smaller guard took off his helmet to look at Erol with a stern face "sir, I don't mean to talk out of place here but-" "You're at attention Captain!" snapped Erol, he was beginning to lose patience, the captain stud up straight and faced the front as Erol got up and started to walk around the guard "I'm the commander of the Krimzon guards and whatever I says goes! Do you understand Torn!", Torn carried on looking in front as Erol marched back to the table whilst Torn carried on with his protest "but sir, I must respectfully oppose this decision of what you plan to do with this prisoner, it's inhuman and cruel", Erol slammed his hands on the table which quickly made Torn go quiet "I SAID YOU'RE AT ATTENTION!".

Torn took in a few deep breaths to try and keep his temper as Erol began to sit back down and spoke to Torn in normal but stern voice "you know the law about speaking out of turn and in this prison I am the law, now get out of my sight" "but sir-", "I said you're dismissed captain!" commanded Erol.

Torn put his helmet back on and saluted, as he turned around and started to walk out the door, he stopped then turned to face Erol again "Commander, if this is how you run things, with all do respect sir, I would like to resign my position, I don't think I can carry on knowing how some of these prisoners are being treat". Erol glared at Torn and spoke very plainly to him "you wish to resign?", Torn gave out a gulp, "y-yes sir I do" Erol gave out a small chuckle in the back of his throat as he stud up and walked towards Torn.

Torn felt like he wanted to back down as Erol came closer to him, but he stud his ground. Erol put a hand onto Torn's shoulder as he spoke to him calmly "Captain, how long have you been with us?" "about ten years, sir", "and you started on the bottom rung and worked through the ranks all the way up to captain?, and I hear you've even become quite...friendly shall we say, towards the Baron's daughter Ashelin, am I not right" Torn lowered his head "y-yes sir" Erol wrapped his arm further around Torn's neck, which made him quite nervous "and you want to throw all that away, just because you feel what I want to do to this prisoner is wrong, have you met him?"

Torn thought hard, he hadn't met this prisoner he was risking his career over he never even heard the other guards talk about him. Would that prisoner even care that he tried to stick up for him? All Torn knew was a new prisoner was brought in and they were about the age of fifteen. "No commander, I haven't but I know that the new prisoner that was brought in is only a young boy,"

Erol shook his head slightly "Torn, Torn, Torn, I know more about this boy than you and I know how to handle him, he's going to be here for a few more months before I have some real fun with him".

Torn gave a shudder as he knew exactly what Erol meant by 'having some fun'. Erol removed his arm from Torn's shoulder and went back to his desk, "now go about your duties captain and if you still have the urge to leave us then talk it over with the Baron, it's his decision wither to let you go or not".

Torn saluted and began to walk out again as he thought to himself _'I will get out, even if the Baron tries to stop me' _

All night long Jak did nothing but toss and turn, trying to block out the voices in his head, the voice that plagued him the most was Erol's saying the same thing over and over again "no one's coming for you", "you're here from now until the day you die" and "no one knows you're even here" but the one that plagued him the most and echoed the loudest was when Erol spoke about Daxter by saying "how is a two foot tall furry creature going to take on the entire Krimzon army? He didn't even stay long enough to find out where we were taking you".

As Jak pulled the sheet over his head he began to imagine what the Krimzon guards would do to Daxter if they caught him. Jak pictured how some of the guards would just shoot Daxter on sight, but then he remembered how some of them liked to inflict pain, the young blonde and green haired boy could in-vision Daxter strapped down similar to how he was earlier that day. Jak tossed and turned again, putting the pillow over his face as he imagined Daxter screaming in agony as the guards began to "experiment" on him.

Jak couldn't bare the thought of his best friend yelling and pleading for his life. The young hero closed his eyes tighter and shook his head again. He tried his best to think of other things but every time he did sure enough the same nightmare of Daxter been near enough killed kept coming to the front of his mind.

Jak kept thinking to himself over and over again _'no, no I've got to block these ideas out'_ as more and more images kept creeping into his mind. He started to imagine how they would "want to find out, how Daxter talked" and so they would most likely cut his throat to get at his voice box, course they wouldn't care if Daxter died on the table, if he did all they would do is throw the small Ottsel's lifeless body in the bin.

As Jak thought about that last image he began to remember what it was his best friend had shouted to him as he pictured Daxter's dead corpse he could hear his voice as a kind of Echo just saying "don't worry Jak, I'll save ya before ya know it".

He couldn't take it any more he didn't care how bad his leg was or how his side killed him, Jak had to get up and wash his face with some cool water.

As Jak tried to get up he let out a loud "hiss" as he could feel his side stretch with each movement. When Jak placed his feet firmly on the ground he tried to lift himself up. The pain shot through his leg and straight away he collapsed onto the floor.

Gripping his leg and breathing heavily Jak crawled to the other side of his cell, he went to the sink and turned on the faucet. As he let the water run a little he cupped his hands under the cold tap and then threw his hands up to his face covering it with the icy cold water.

With the cold water hitting his face Jak let out a couple of deep breaths as he stared at the mirror. He noticed how drained his face looked he hadn't had a decent nights sleep since he got there and now it was beginning to show.

Jak rubbed his eyes with one hand as he let out a long frustrated sigh, he knew he needed some sleep but now he didn't want to sleep in case his thoughts were going to start and haunt him again.

The tired out hero looked up towards the high window and narrowed his eyes at it in anger as he began to rub his bad leg, he still couldn't get over it how near and yet so far he was but Jak knew he could make it up there again if he was healed, he began to think to himself '_that's it, that's the way I'll get out, I'll wait until this legs healed and my side's OK, then I'll stack that chair back up there and bingo I'll be out quicker than you could say great Precursors_'.

Jak dried off his face a slowly went back to bed, this time instead of hearing Erol's voice in his head and picturing Daxter's lifeless body being poked, prodded and cut up, he started to hear Samos, Keira and Daxter all together laughing again as Jak would tell them about his great escape.

As those thoughts started to drift into Jak's head, he let out a satisfied sigh as he fell into the deepest sleep since he got there.

A few days had past since Jak had made his plan to escape, everyday the guards would bring his meals and each day Jak would just accept it without arguing or answering back, even after the next few times on the chair getting pumped and injected with Dark Eco the young hero would not answer back.

He had a plan and he was determined to not get any more injuries, even though the Eco treatment was agony he would not give the guards an excuse to beat him. Jak would grit his teeth and try to get through the pain and if not then he would scream, but never directly at the guards.

Everyone seemed to be happy with the "new" Jak, the guards were smug because they thought they had finally broke him and Jak was happy because his leg and side were getting better and stronger each day, he knew it would only be a matter of days until he could make it to that window then he would start to work on the bars to make it so he could squeeze out of them easily, he knew he was a lot smaller than the guards so they wouldn't be able to grab him if he made it out.

Yes, everyone was happy...that is everyone except Erol. He hated it, even when he tried to get a rise out of Jak, no matter what he said his young captive just wouldn't bite.

Erol began to pace in his office thinking of nothing but Jak "he's up to something, that little shit must have some sort of plan...but what?". The commander could feel himself getting more and more annoyed as he looked through Jak's results of the past few days.

The first day stated that Jak's anger levels had risen quite high, but then the following experiments the results didn't change they didn't even budge an inch and they stayed like that since. Erol sat down and ran his hands threw his hair out of frustration as he kept looking again and again at the papers that all said for everything "unchanged".

Erol kept one elbow on the desk and placed his hand just above his eyebrow as he rested his head on it, and put the other arm fully on the desk. "What are you up to Jak?, I know you're cooking something in that pathetic thing you call a brain", the frustrated commander then began to clench a fist with the hand on the desk as he finished saying "and when I find out what it is I'll have ya!" he slammed his hand down hard on the desk making everything on it rattle and move as he got up and stormed out of the room.

Jak was sat on the bed crossed legged as he looked again at the window, in all his planning he had just realise something, yes he may be able to get something, possibly from the room they experimented on him in, or even use some sort of Eco to change the elements in the metal of the bars to make them bend out of shape or even break, however he forgot one important thing, gravity.

Jak all of a sudden remembered when he looked out before and saw Daxter that he was fairly high up, if the fall didn't actually kill him it would definitely break his legs with the impact and the guards would very easily catch him and throw him back in there.

He needed something else, but what? Jak unfolded his legs and let out a sigh as he laid down back on the bed fully. The blonde haired boy closed his eyes as he thought '_there must be something I could use to either break my fall or at least make it not so high_'. As Jak mulled over in his brain what he could use he put his hands behind his head. As he moved them he felt something, the cotton of the sheets, Jak opened his eyes quickly and sat up as he stroked the bedding covering his mattress and pillow it was a rough cotton and quite strong.

Jak began to stroke the material more, then as if a light came on in his head he clenched his fists tight around the cotton. Of course, why hadn't he thought of it before, Jak began to smile feeling quite proud of himself he remembered hearing his uncle telling both him and Daxter, when they were younger how he was captured and the way he escaped was by tying together his bits of bedding together, making it into a rope and climbing out of the window that way.

Out of all his uncle's adventures this one was one of Jak's favourites to hear, after hearing it he wanted to try it out himself but his uncle only had the ground floor so he and Daxter couldn't do it at his.

Jak remembered how after hearing the story he was determined to have a go at it with Daxter and the only place that would be high enough was Samos' hut, both he and Daxter would take the sheets off Jak's bed tie the corners together then sneak up to Samos' hut, fasten one end to and window, without Samos noticing, then dangle over the edge of the cliff.

Jak knew if the sheets ripped both he and Daxter would be fine as they would land in the sea, but that still didn't stop Daxter holding onto Jak for dear life.

Jak shook his head to make him focus on the present, he got the sheet in between both hands and pulled and it hard, they didn't rip. The green and blonde haired hero couldn't help but smile, he was getting out, if his old sheets could withstand both his weight and the weight of Daxter when he was human at the same time, then surely these sheets could hold him easily.

As Jak carried on smiling and feeling quite excited now he heard his cell door begin to unlock. Jak quickly let go of the sheets from his grip and laid down pretending he was just relaxing.

Erol marched in and stud in front of Jak looking at him with narrowed eyes "all right Jak on your feet!" snapped Erol. The young boy didn't say a word he just got up and stared out in front "what are you up to?" Jak carried on looking in front, "up to sir, why nothing sir, I'm just sat here relaxing an-", "don't give me that Jak!" interrupted Erol, he was in no mood for games.

"The other day you were all fired up and ready to kill and now all of a sudden you just accept the treatment without a scream or a plea, why?" he could see that Erol was frustrated and this made Jak even more in a good mood. Jak tried desperately not to crack a smile he just carried on looking in front as he answered "why fight you're fate sir, I know now how I'm going out of here".

Erol began to pace in Jak's cell, Jak knew what he meant when he said he knew how he was getting out but he was enjoying himself a little whining up Erol that little bit more. The commander stopped pacing and turned towards Jak and looked deep into his eyes "don't try to make a fool out of me Jak, you aren't all that clever, you think that by accepting this we'll stop filling you full of Eco don't you?", Jak didn't say a word he wasn't actually thinking that but he had come to the conclusion that it was better to let Erol think that way instead of making him realise what Jak really had in store.

"Commander, I realised that you wouldn't stop your inhuman acts it's just the way you are and I am just accepting this because like you said before if I don't step out of line I don't get punished, well I decided to turn over a new leaf sir, I wont cause any trouble for you or the other officers and I wont try anything", Erol gritted his teeth he hated the idea that Jak may have accepted this, he wanted his prisoner to get angry and frustrated just so he had an excuse to hurt him.

The commander clenched his fists and turned to walk out the door "I will find out what you're planning Jak and mark my words" Erol turned his head to face Jak and narrowed his, which did send a chill down Jak's spine "when I find out Jak, you'll be sorry", with that Erol slammed Jak's cell door hard, which made Jak squint a bit because of the noise.

After he was gone, Jak took in a relieved breath as he looked at the closed door "trust me Erol by the time you figure out what I'm up to I'll be gone"

To Be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys :), wow chapter 5 and you're still reading? thank you so much I hope you enjoy this next chapter ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this and I don't make a profit from this story

Chapter 6

As the weeks rolled on Jak started to feel like his old self again, his side was now fine and his leg was near enough healed completely. Each day now Jak woke up and began to start doing some exercise. He would do a few press ups, then a couple of sit ups and a number of squats.

Whenever the guards peeked in his cell that's what they would see, some saw it as he was just trying to relieve the boredom, but what Jak was actually doing was strengthening his muscles ready for his attempt to escape.

After he had done his work out, Jak would then go to the sink and wash. As he did the blonde and green haired hero started to notice a slight change in his body shape, the muscles on his arms had grown slightly bigger.

The young hero lifted his shirt completely off and looked at his chest more carefully. All that working out he had started to do was beginning to show, his upper chest and abs were getting more defined.

Jak couldn't help but smile, no longer was he this "small weak boy" Erol and the Baron had so clearly classified him as. Jak noticed how his hair had grown slightly so it wasn't exactly sticking up like it use to, in fact the ends began to come down more.

Jak stroked his hair slightly down, some parts of it laid flat but most of it was still able to stay up, Jak moved his mouth slightly to the left then to the right and tilted his head slightly with each movement as he thought '_Jakkie boy I think soon you're going to need a trim_'.

As Jak's cell door was beginning to unlock he began to put his shirt back on. One of the guards looked into Jak's cell "the Baron wants to see you boy, move it!" whilst he still had his head covered Jak rolled his eyes as he thought '_I don't know how much longer I can keep this good prisoner act up for these guys are driving me insane_', Jak realised he was being too quiet for the guards liking, so to keep them from saying or coming in to him, Jak spoke very respectfully by just saying "I'm coming sir".

Jak, without hesitation held out his arms so they could put the handcuffs on him and he was led, once again to that same hexagon room in which he first met the Baron.

When Jak got to the end of the corridor where he tried to make his first escape he clenched his fists, all of a sudden he felt quite angry, to think he was so close that first time and it had taken him weeks if not months to heal from his gun shot wounds he received from Erol.

Jak shook his head, he had to focus if he loses it now in front of the Baron there was a chance that he would be beaten worse than he was before and he couldn't risk that, not with him now strong enough to walk without pain, not with him so close now to his goal. Whatever the Baron had to say no matter how insulting or degrading it was Jak would keep his mouth shut.

As Jak was led into the room with a guard on each side of him, Jak noticed the Baron was stud with his back to Jak again and Erol stud next to him with his hands behind his back still looking fairly annoyed at Jak.

Both guards stud to attention and saluted the Baron's back "Baron, Praxis sir, the prisoner four nine seven six AKA, Jak" one of the guards announced. The Baron let out a low hum as he turned around, with one hand behind his back and another holding a clipboard. The Baron walked up to Jak and looked him up and down "he still seems to be scrawny for my liking commander", Jak grit his teeth and didn't say a word he just took in a deep breath then let it out slowly to keep from saying anything "yes sir, however he does show some promise in the programme" Erol answered as the Baron walked around Jak.

Jak could hear the Baron's breathing as he walked around him, it was slow but still fairly deep, when the Baron got back to the front of Jak he looked at the clipboard then spoke to Jak "how long have you been with us boy?", Jak took a deep gulp and then answered "I-I'm not one hundred percent sure, sir", "he's been here for three months now, sir" added Erol, the Baron frowned "then why isn't he showing the results I want to see?" snapped the Baron, Jak's eyes went wide when the Baron looked away from the clipboard and straight at him.

Jak felt nervous again like he did when he first was captured. He'd got use to Erol and the guards they didn't bother him any more but Praxis was different, he was the one who held Jak's life in his hands if he commanded it he could have them kill him there and then if he wanted, "hmm, it seems though however you do seem to be able to take the dark Eco, unlike some of the other prisoners, we will have to wait and see wont we". The Baron put the clipboard down and moved that hand to his back also.

As he turned Jak could see Erol looking at him with a determined face, Jak took a gulp as he couldn't stay quiet any more "Please sir may I ask something, with your permission that is" the Baron turned and looked at Jak who felt a little nervous "what is it?" the Baron's voice boomed, Jak clenched his fists to try and stay calm and not show too much fear, he bowed his head to show respect to the Baron as he asked "p-please sir it's just a small question I don't mean any disrespect by asking this but," Jak could feel his voice beginning to quiver as he could feel all the eyes in the room were on him "w-what is it that you are trying to achieve by using Dark Eco, sir".

Jak closed his eyes tight waiting for either one of the guards to hit him or for them to shout, but nothing came from it, he heard the booming footsteps on the solid ground and he knew the Baron was coming towards him.

All of a sudden Jak heard a gravely chuckle from the Baron, which made Jak feel cold "hmm, you want to know why you are part of the dark warrior programme?" Jak didn't say a word he just kept his head down and nodded "I want a warrior so powerful they would be able to take out every stinking enemy in this city and they would be under my control".

Jak's eyes widened in fear, so that was it, it had nothing to do with his past he was just picked up randomly off the street, and now his captures wanted to control him. "Does that answer your question boy?" Jak realised if he answered the Baron the right way he may get away with not getting a beating from the guards, Jak stud up straight and faced the front and answered the Baron the best way he could "yes sir, and thank you".

When Jak answered Praxis, Erol glared at Jak, he couldn't get over it, not only did Jak have the gall to speak out but he got away with it too. "Will that be all sir" spoke one of the guards as he saluted the Baron, "yes take him back to his cell".

As Jak was led out Jak overheard the Baron speaking to Erol "that boy...he doesn't seem to have changed much in the three months he's been here", "please sir, give it time I'm sure this Jak, will show promise" Erol tried to ensure the Baron that keeping Jak would be a good idea.

The Baron let out a frustrated sigh "very well Erol but increase the dosage of Eco in his food, drinks and the actual treatment, I want results!" Erol stud to attention and bowed his head slightly and put one fist over his heart "yes sir, I'll see to it personally".

Jak's fear began to creep up on him he started to realise the reason why he was still the way he was, wasn't just because he had the gift of channelling Eco but because the amount they were giving him wasn't strong enough to take affect on him, but now they were going to increase the amount he knew that it most likely would make him change. Jak knew he had to escape and it had to be tonight.

As Jak was led back to his cell and pushed in, he let out a small sigh of relief, the guards didn't touch him this time. Jak quickly looked around his cell there had to be something he could use to bend the bars with, Jak knew he had to bend or break them quickly, Praxis had ordered for him to be pumped with a lot stronger dosage of Eco and his treatment was going to start immediately.

Jak knew he was running out of time, he had nothing to bend the bars with, the only thing he could do was hope to precursors that he would still be slender enough to fit through them.

Jak worked fast he quickly put the chair on to the table then rushed over to his bed. As fast as anything Jak stripped the bed completely and started to tie the corners of his under sheet to his top blanket. To make extra length Jak ripped his pillow case apart and tied them to his makeshift rope.

Jak quickly went to the door and looked out, no guards yet he was still OK. Never in his young life had he been so grateful to his uncle for telling him that story and taught him how to tie tight knots.

Jak grabbed one end of his makeshift rope and put it in between his teeth. Jak steadied himself on the chair then looked up towards his goal. Jak began to think to himself '_OK, one jump, then I can tie this end to the bars squeeze through and then boom I'm free_'. He crouched down and took in a couple of breaths to sike himself up ready for the jump.

As he was crouched Jak began to count in his head, once he reached three the young agile hero leapt as hard as he could.

As soon as he jumped, Jak quickly stuck his arms out and grabbed onto the bars, he let out a small laugh of succession as he began to tie his "rope" to the bars, Jak looked out through the bars with a smile, however there was something he forgot to take into consideration, last time he did this he wasn't built as much as he was now, even though he hadn't grown that much it might have been that bit too much.

No, no he had to be positive, this was going to work, as Jak threw his "rope" out the window Jak peered down through the bars. It didn't go all the way down but it would help him not have as hard a landing. Jak now looked at the bars and let out a frustrated whisper of "damn", he had bulked up that bit too much, but he was too close to getting out now, Jak took in a deep breath and tried to squeeze his body through.

As Jak attempted to get through he heard his worst fears, his door was being unlocked "NO! Not now", Jak tried again. "HAULT!" one of the Krimzon guards shouted to Jak. Jak ignored him and began to wriggle his body up and down through the bars.

Erol rushed up to see what was happening, when he saw that Jak was attempting to escape again he realised that was what Jak had planned all along "STOP HIM YOU IDIOTS!" ordered Erol.

Two of the guards rushed in and tried to grab Jak's feet "oh no you don't!" Jak answered kicking his legs hard knocking the guards to wall also pushing himself further up the bars. By now Jak could feel himself moving through the bars, "I SAID STOP HIM!" Erol's command came more aggressively "set your gun to stun, electrocute the little fucker!". Erol was determined to not lose Jak no matter what "yes sir!" came the response, the guards set their weapons to stun and began to shock Jak.

"AUGH!, N-no I-I'm going!" answered Jak, more guards came this time with shackles and chains as they others shocked Jak again.

With the second shock Jak lost his grip and so his chest fell on the ledge hard. "pull him in you fools!" Erol began to lose patience, the guards clamped the shackles onto Jak's ankles and pulled hard "NO!" Jak shouted at the top of his lungs as he felt himself being pulled back. Jak grabbed onto the bars as the guards pulled at him hard.

Jak felt like his body was going to rip in two "N-NO! DAXTER!" with one final shout from Jak and a great heave from the guards Jak felt his hands begin to slip, Jak's eyes widened as he saw he was beginning to lose his grip.

The young hero tried desperately to hold on as much as he could until suddenly the guards gave one final pull and he lost his grip completely. Jak fell and hit his face hard onto the edge of the table and straight away he felt himself being beaten and electrocuted by the guards.

Some of the kicks were in his stomach, some were in his back a few punched him hard in his already painful face.

Jak let out a blood curdling scream and cries, he failed again at escaping. As Erol walked over to Jak all the guards at once stopped beating him and just held him down as Erol lifted Jak's head by his hair and cracked an evil smile "well, well, well, our clever Jakkie boy here thinks he could escape again, this time though a window" Erol remarked quite sarcastically "I think Jak you've shown you've gotten bored of these quarters" Jak didn't say anything he was in too much pain, again and angry to say anything, the only thing he could do was glare at Erol as he breathed deeply.

Erol smirked as he threw Jak's head down again and looked at the other guards who held Jak down firmly "take him away, and chain him up" ordered Erol, the guards didn't say anything as they just grabbed hold of Jak firmly a led him away.

As Jak was taken, Torn went past them, he couldn't see Jak's face all he could hear was the prisoner groaning and there seemed to be a trail of blood leading from the prisoner to the cell in which he was brought out of.

Torn's eyes followed his fellow guard members and the prisoner, whom they were dragging along the corridor, he shook his head in disbelief, "yes Torn, report" ordered Erol from the cell.

Torn's head quickly snapped to face the front and saluted "sir, we've lost a small section of the city to the metal heads, Baron Praxis ordered us to pull back and we sealed that part of the city off", Erol clenched his fists "damn, any casualties?" Torn lowered his head "y-yes sir all the citizens in that section, they couldn't get out in time before we sealed it", Erol breathed a sigh of relief "oh, good nothing major then".

Torn shot up his head in surprise "er, commander I said most of the citizens in that section, that's nearly a quarter of the population was killed today because the Baron told us to pull back instead of staying and helping them".

Erol began to walk down the corridor in the other direction to where the guards had taken Jak, "this is a war captain and in war there are bound to be losses".

The captain rushed after Erol to protest again "but sir, the citizens of the city aren't going to see it like that, most of them have lost family and friends today, how are you or even the Baron going to explain it to them?".

Erol smiled at Torn as he gave his answer very casually "simple, it was the Metal heads who attacked and this was the only way to stop them from destroying the rest of the city, but we will hold an anniversary every year to commemorate the death of those in that part of the city".

Torn couldn't believe his ears Erol had just basically justified deaths that shouldn't have happened with fancy words, "was every citizen killed in that part of the city?" asked Erol suddenly, Torn thought about it "most were yes sir, but someone, the citizens have called the Shadow stopped the attack".

Erol stopped walking and turned to Torn, "what? Someone was able to take out near enough all the metal heads in that part of town?" Torn nodded as Erol turned back around to face the front. "The Shadow, hmm, I'll have to keep a close look out for that one" Erol mumbled as he began to walk down the corridor again "dismissed captain". Torn gave Erol a final salute and went back to his duties.

It had been a few hours now since Erol had ordered the guards to take Jak away and chain him up, the commander let out a tired sigh as he looked through all of Jak's results of the past few weeks.

Erol was trying to work out how long had Jak been planning his escape, "that little piece of shit must have had this planned for a while", Erol sieved through all the paper work he had in front of him there wasn't anything new there.

The frustrated commander leaned back on his chair as he began to think. As he was thinking he brought his hands up to his face '_how can I break that fucking spirit of his, I've tried beating, intimidating, even the Eco treatment and he still thinks he getting out of here...what was that name he called out? Mexter?...Maxter?...Baxter?...Bexter?...Dexter?...Daxter! That was it, Daxter!...now why that name?_'

Erol began to think of different ways in which he could make Jak tell him why he called out the name "Daxter" and would it be Jak's weak link?

The commander began to think again '_maybe?...nah...I know!...no that wouldn't work_'. Erol let out another sigh as he placed both his elbows back on the table and placed both his hands on his forehead as he looked at the papers again.

The commander was just about to give it up as a bad job and file all of Jak's results when he noticed something, Jak's age had changed it was all of a sudden say sixteen instead of fifteen.

Erol's eyes narrowed as he studied the dates very carefully "fifteen, fifteen, fifteen, sixteen...what?" Erol tried to work out why the computer had printed off Jak's most recent record stating that he was sixteen instead of fifteen.

After a couple of minuets of close studying Erol let out a very evil laugh, he realised the Eco machine had taken some of Jak's DNA and worked out exactly how old he actually was.

Erol let out another wicked laugh as he got up from the desk and began to walk down the corridor towards the room in which Jak was being held in. As he walked Erol couldn't help but give out a wicked smile as he thought '_I've got you now Jak...and this time, you're age wont save you_'.

To Be continued


End file.
